The Struggle of Love
by Hikarutsuretetaiyou
Summary: Just a Oneshot Naruto love story... NarutoXHinata SasukeXSakura ShikamaruXTemari A hint of LeeXTenten Note: This is my third story.


The Struggle of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

One day in Konoha, and it was bright and sunny outside. Everyone was cheerful, except all of the Kunoichis. "I wish I could talk to him…he just won't talk to me." Sakura sighed. "Yeah, but we all have our problems…" Ino said. "You said it." Tenten agreed. "I-I also agree." Hinata said. "Well, you guys have your problems, but there's nothing wrong with me today!" Temari said, giving a grin. "And that would be…?" Sakura asked. "Shikamaru just asked me out!" Temari said happily. "HE WHAT?!" Ino screamed. "That's good to know." Sakura sighed again. "Yeah." Tenten said as she nodded her head. "Umm..that's g-good." "Geez, what's up with you guys today?"

Meanwhile…

"HEY SHIKAMARU! FINALLY FOUND YOURSELF A DATE, EH?" Naruto yelled very loudly. "Shut up Naruto! I'm trying to find Temari. Anyway, how do you know that

I have a date?" Shikamaru asked. "Heh. I eavesdropped on your conversation with Temari, that's all!" "Why you son of a-" Shikamaru was cut off by Temari. "Let's go Shikamaru-kun!" 'Well, at least she's not as troublesome as before.' Shikamaru thought. "I'll get you later, Naruto, but I have to go now. Bye." "Bye-bye Shikamaru!" 'What a weird guy…wait! I remember what I have to do now! I need to go talk to Hinata.' Naruto thought. Then he ran off to look for her.

In the forest…

'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now.' Sakura took a deep sigh. "I wish he would just talk to me" she muttered. "Yo." someone nearby said. "So. You finally decided to talk to me, eh Sasuke?"

At Ino's family flower shop…

"I think I'm going crazy…I need to find a boy, and fast!"

At Team 9's training ground…

"Man! Tenten! I think you've grown stronger! I think you're using the power of youth!" Lee told Tenten, then gave the grin and the thumbs up. Tenten just blushed. 'Hmm…he seems hotter than before…I wonder…' Tenten thought. 'She's gotten more powerful…and she's even hotter than before!' Lee thought. "Tenten…would you like to go out with me? I'll take you anywhere you like!" "Yes, I will!" Tenten replied, with a smile on her face.

In the middle of Konoha…

"Hinata! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto said as he ran right towards her. "W-What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. "We need to talk." he said. "A-about what?" "Hinata…I can tell you like me. Heck, I think you even love me!" he started to confess. "N-Naruto-kun…" "I won't leave you, ok? I'll stay with you forever. How does that sound?" "T-that's f-" she was cut off by a kiss from him. "Hinata…I love you." "Naruto, I love you too." "Let's go home, ok?" he asked her. "Y-Yes. T-that would be l-lovely."

Back in the forest…

"Sasuke…why won't you talk to me?" Sakura asked. "Sakura…I won't talk to you because I'm because I'm nervous." he said. "Nervous? Of what? That's ridiculous! Are you nervous of m-?" she was cut off by a kiss to her cheek by him. "I'm too nervous to tell you…that I love you." "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it? Well guess what I love you too." "Good. Let's get out of here. I think someone's spying on us." Someone was. "So that's how it's gonna be…aww!" their perverted sensei, Kakashi, was spying on them all this time.

Back at the Yamanaka flower shop…

"Is that true, Kakashi?" URGH!! I'M GONNA GET SAKURA FOR THIS!! HOW CAN SASUKE LOVE BILLBOARD BROW AND NOT ME?!!!" Ino was having a hissy fit.

With Shikamaru and Temari…

"Hey Temari. Look at the clouds. I always wanted to be a cloud. Did I tell you that they're beautiful, like you? Shikamaru said. "Like m-" she was cut off by a kiss from him. "You're something else, you know that?" he said. "Yeah. I know." Temari said. "That's why I love you, Temari." he confessed. "I love you too, Shikamaru." Temari then fell asleep on Shikamaru's lap.

One year later…

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Lee met in the middle of the village. "So, getting married and having kids…this is the struggle of love." they all said at once.

What did you think? I left Lee and Tenten out because I thought that they aren't much of a major couple. Please review!


End file.
